Malignant melanoma is one of the most rapidly increasing cancers in the world. In the United States alone, the estimated incidence for 2008 is 62,480, which leads to an estimated total of 8,420 deaths per year. Successful treatment of melanoma depends on early detection by clinicians with subsequent surgical removal of tumors. Visual detection has its limitations, even when augmented with dermoscopy, especially with less experienced users. In vivo visual analysis of skin lesions typically requires a dermatologist to manually identify characteristics such as asymmetry, irregular borders, color(s), and diameter. The lack of a repeatable, objective, and quantifiable assessment procedure for skin lesions can result in misdiagnoses leaving some cancerous lesions untreated and, on the other end of the spectrum, leading to unnecessary invasive procedures (e.g., biopsies) for further investigation of ultimately benign lesions. Attempts have thus been made to develop automated devices to assist in the screening of pigmented skin lesions for likelihood of melanoma but these devices are expensive and not significantly more accurate than traditional manual review of lesions.